Life aint always beautiful
by chewwhit17
Summary: Liv's Life changes In the blink of an eye, and elliott vows to be there to catch her whenever she falls. I swear totally worth it. Not a rape story if thats what youre thinking, my first fanfic Please be kind EO ALL THE WAY BABY
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson awoke to that annoying ringer on her cell phone she hated hearing that early in the morning, looking over at the alarm clock and noticing it was only 3:17 A.M. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the caller ID and lit up inside.

''Benson'' she stated pretending to sound annoyed although she was far from it

'' Hey , it's me!'' Eliott stated scared and nervous she'd be mad at him for calling in the middle of the night

'' Hey me'' she said with laughter in her voice, Elliott immediately relaxed after hearing she did'nt sound angry

'' I just called because I couldn't sleep, this case has really gotten to me, and I know it has gotten to you too, so I just figured you were awake!'' he said it so fast you'd think it had been rehearsed.

''It's alright Stabler, I was semi-awake, the damn heat in my apartment is broke again, and can't be fixed till tomorrow.'' She said clearly annoyed

'' want me to come keep you warm?'' He said and then kicked himself for letting his not so clean thought about his partner come out. He was starting to have feelings for his best friend, and partner of 11 years, but did'nt know if she felt the same way. He would even find himself sitting in the squad room daydreaming about her.

'' No Stabler Im good'' She said obviously surprised at his question.

'' Im gonna try to get some sleep before work though, I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?'' she said trying to get off that phone fast so she didn't completely lose what sanity she still had and tell him she did want him to keep her warm.

'' Okay I will see you in a few.'' He laughed '' Bye''

'' Bye'' She said absolutely grinning

Olivia rolled over trying to go back to sleep, she closed her eyes and thoughts of her partner just seemed to start pouring through her mind. About 2 minutes after they hung up the phone, it starts ringing again. She rolls her eyes and reaches for it, not even looking at the caller ID with her eyes still closed she flips it open

''I told you Stabler I do Not need you to come over, and keep me warm'' she says laughing

'' Okay , I don't know what that was about, and frankly I don't want to know'' said the voice on the other end of the line

Olivia shot up out of bed, and almost falls on the floor with horror all over her face '' Captain, I can explain, I think?'' she says stuttering she is so nervous at this point.

'' I said I don't wanna know'' He tells her

''Olivia I need you to meet me down at the station as soon as you can get here, I just received a phone call I need to speak to you about.''

I'm on my way'' she says while starting to get dressed

Cragean hung up the phone and realized from her statement Elliott was probably awake, so he decided to call him , and tell him to come down immediately also.

The captain sat in his chair , and put his head in his hands, not knowing what was going to come out of this whole situation, and how he would get through what he had to say to Olivia

Olivia saw Elliot outside the precinct, and got onto the elevator with him, she looked at him once they were inside, and burst out into fits of laughter.

''What is so funny?'' he asked with a confused smile covering his face

She told him what she had said to cragean

''YOU SAID WHAT?!'' he exclaimed starting to laugh himself.

They had gotten off the elevator, and headed straight for the captains office. They knocked on the door, and were ordered to come in, and have a seat. They sat in silence for a few seconds, and Elliott could sense something was not right.

'' Whats this about?''Olivia asked the captain she also had a vibe, something was seriously wrong.

'' Well I got a call about midnight from the new Jersey police, Captain Millfield asked a officer to call. Olivia ther e was an accident about midnight last night, Simon and Lucy were on their way home from His Christmas party at work, and a gas tanker hit them head on, and exploded, They did'nt make it , Liv I am so sorry.''

At this point Olivia was already in tears with her face buried into Elliott's chest, he had his face down on the top of her head when a tear escaped his eyes.''I am so sorry baby, Im so sorry, Im right here'' he said trying to keep his composure, he didn't know Simon all that well, and he never knew Lucy, but he could'nt take seeing Liv like this.

Liv finally looks up at her captain with red and swollen eyes

'' Liv , they told me Simons Mother died last year because of her alzheimers, and well youre aware of what happened to Simon and your father, and well Lucy has been an Orphan since she was 4.''

Olivia looked at him in shock '' Cap, what are you trying to say?''

'' Im saying They are giving you 24 hours to go to New Jersey and pick up the kids, or they become wards of the state''

Their captain slipped out of his office, leaving Elliott and Olivia free to just sit there and hold each other, after a few minutes he lifts her chin up with his hand, wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumbs.

'' So what are going to do?'' He asks as tears start rolling down her cheeks again

This is the first time I have attempted to right my own story, please be kind, Oh and Im not posting the next chapter till I get 15 reviews LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, The holidays and everything were crazy hope you enjoy this chapter 3****rd**** one should be up by Sunday**

'' What are you gonna do?'' Elliot asked her, himself now with tears down his face

'' I am going to New Jersey to get my brothers kids, and I am going to do everything in my power to make them feel safe again'' Olivia said standing up and walking out of Cragen's office.

Their captain was sitting with his head in his hands on the edge of Olivias desk, he looked up at them when he heard the door to his office open, Olivia walked over to her boss with a small forced smile on her face and gently pulled him into a hug, and whispered into his ear '' before you even ask, I'm fine!'' as she pulled away and looked him in the eyes

''And now I'm going to New Jersey!'' Olivia said staring at both men trying to force herself to sound just a little bit confident in herself.

''ROADTRIP'' Elliot half shouted smirking, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

''El, you don't have to'' Olivia was cut off by Elliot raising his hand to stop her

'' I know, I want to'' he told her as he grabbed her hand pulling her towards the door.

'' You two take the rest of the week off, Munch and Fin will cover, and if you need more time, remember I'm a phone call away!'' their captain told them waving them out the door.

They got to the street, and into their police issued sedan

''SHIT'' Olivia shouted as reality hit her like a ton of bricks

'' What?!'' Elliot yelled startled as to what had happened

''I have absolutely nothing'' She sighed

'' What do you mean you have nothing?'' He asked her confused about her statement.

'' I mean Im going to pick up my 6 year old nephew, and his 7 month old twin brother, and sister, to come back to a strange city to live, not just spend the night, Elliot, LIVE HERE, in my tiny sardine can of an apartment, and I may have a couch, but they don't even have a bed, OH MY GOD I HAVE COMPLETELY LOST MY GOD DAMNED MIND!! I have nothing'' she shouted at herself as the fear of what she was about to do finally sank in.

'' Its ok we will take care of everything Liv I swear'' she sighed again as he took her hand

'' Listen to me. Trust me Liv, the only way I am letting you fall on your ass, is if I am underneath you to soften the blow, okay, just relax. Just then he entwined their fingers, and brought her palm up to meet his lips.

'' Oh and By the way Benson you do not have nothing'' He said with a small sly grin gracing his lips, and looking into her eyes

'' What do you mean?'' she asked him slighty confused

'' You have me!'' he said as she rolled her eyes, and turned to look out the window.

The ride to Jersey was semi-silent Elliot was worried about her being so quiet, and he decided to break the silence

'' So when did Simon, and Lucy have twins?'' He asked trying to strike up the conversation

'' In June, a boy and a girl Sophie, and Aidan, they were his world Elliot, he loved them so much I think it scared him, and the worst part is he only got see his babies grow for six months, six lousy months, El!'' she told him with a hint of anger and frustration in her voice.

He pulled into the small parking lot of New Jersey's Child services building, and turned the engine off.

'' Are you ready for this?'' He asked her still with a tight squeeze on her hand.

'' Ready or not, I have to do this, I have no choice!'' she said trying not to let the tear fall she felt lingering in her eye.

''Liv?'' Elliot said concerned

'' Elliot, what am I suppose to do, those babies need me, all three of them, they just lost their parents for Christs sake! She said frustrated almost yelling

'' Yeah they did, and you just lost your brother!'' He felt he needed her to deal with her loss before she could completely go through with this with her entire heart. All three of those kids did need her, but they needed her with her whole heart, they needed her complete attention, and devotion, but most of all they needed her to love them like their parents did.

'' El, I know what you're thinking, I can do this, all of it. Any sacrifices I need to make, I'll make, okay? If they need food, I'll get it, need clothes I'll get them, If they need a blanket at night, when my drafty apartment decides to play freeze out, I'll give them mine, okay, I can do this, Elliot, trust me. '' She rambled for a moment before taking a breath.

'' Okay, Just remember one thing, if you have to give up blankets, I meant what I said this morning, I will sacrifice myself, and come over to keep you warm'' He said with a shit-eating grin on his face. Liv then rolled her eyes at what she thought was going to be a serious comment coming out of his mouth.

'' You'll sacrifice, huh? Well you better be careful Stabler, I just may hold you to that!'' Olivia sawhis grin turn to pure shock as his mouth dropped farther than she had ever seen before, she thought it was going to smack him in the chest, she laughed at this lightly, and stood up out of the car, and headed towards the building.

Elliot sat in car in shock for a moment at her statement, finally he got out to walk in the building, he locked up the car after watching her walk inside, he brushed his hands up and down his shirt as if to spread the wrinkles out, with a big grin on his he mumbled to himself ''She wants me, OH YEAH!''

**So what did you think, and again you know the drill 15 reviews and I'll update**


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot Caught up to Olivia waiting for the elevator, when the doors finally opened they stepped inside and waited in comfortable silence, on their way up Elliot noticed Olivia rubbing her temples

''Liv, you okay?'' He asked concerned

''Fine'' She could not look at him, she knew if he looked into her eyes he would be able to read all her fears of what she was about to do.

'' Liv, You don't have to be strong for me, I know you must be scared shitless, Liv?''He gently took hold of her arm and turned her to him, and it was then he saw the shine to her eyes

'' El I can't do this right now, I have to be strong for those kids, they need me, okay, they need me.''

Elliot just nodded and laced his fingers with hers, as the elevator doors opened

Elliot led her out of the elevator, when Olivia suddenly stopped, he turned around and looked into her big brown eyes

''What?'' he asked with concern

'' Elliot They need me''

''I know Baby, I know''

Olivia placed her other hand over their intertwined ones

'' I love those kids so much, and I know they need me to get them through this, but I also know I need you to get me through this''

Elliot let go of her hands and gently grabbed her face in his hands and wiped the tears which were free falling down her face with his thumbs

'' You have me, I'm going to be with you every step of the way, I'll always have your back, remember?''

Olivia just nodded and smiled a little. As she stood there looking into his eyes she couldn't help but think she may have just fell in love with him a little bit more. Elliot took her hand and led her up to the reception desk in the middle of the room. A young woman was sitting behind, and finally looked up and smiled

'' Hi, How may I help you'' she asked

After taking a deep breath Olivia replied to the young woman '' I'm here for Charlie, Ian, and Sophie Marsden''

'' Just one moment'' The young woman began typing in information

'' Are you Detective Olivia Benson'' Olivia nodded '' I'll let the social worker know you're here if you'll have a seat''

Elliot and Olivia went over to the waiting area and sat down still in comfortable silence with each other. Elliot looked over and saw the nervousness on Olivia's face, he reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, when she looked up her lips curled slightly upwards. Over the past few months Elliot had begun to realize his feelings for his partner were deeper than ever. He was beginning to realize that he had never felt so strong about someone before, like he feels about this woman. Olivia stood up quickly noticing the little boy running down the hall

''Aunt Livy!''

Charlie ran down the hall and jumped into Olivia's arms, Olivia held onto the boy in her arms as tight as she could, with Elliot's hand as support on the small of her back, tears started to slip down her cheeks.

''Detective Benson, I'm Andrea Parker, I'm the social worker assigned to your case'' Olivia shook the woman's hand, but did not speak. Still holding Charlie in her arms she sat in one of the seats, and placed Charlie on the seat right next to her.

''Aunt Livvy, These people said mommy and daddy went to be with the angels''

Olivia nodded and felt Elliot's hand tighten around her shoulder '' yeah they did honey'' she said as she held him close

''Is that why your sad Aunt Livvy?'' He asked and Olivia felt the tears coming to surface again.

''Yeah Charlie that's why I'm sad sweetheart'' She held him close once again. Charlie turned his head and spotted Andrea behind him, who had tears glistening in her own eyes now and spoke

'' Aunt Livvy is my daddy's sister, just like Sophie's my sister and Ian's my brother right Aunt Livvy?'' he said looking between the two women.

'' That's right Charlie your dads my brother.'' She responded still holding on to him

'' Are we going back to New York with you to live?'' Charlie asked, as he looked up Olivia saw a little bit of hope, mixed with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

'' Only if you want to, it's up to you honey, if you want to live with me I will take you back to the city.

''I do Aunt Livvy, I wanna come live with you.''

Olivia nodded and turned to see Elliot right behind her, he gave her a wink and a nod, and smiled slightly which warmed Olivia's heart a little bit.

'' Charlie can you sit here with Elliot, while I go get your Brother, and sister, please?'' Olivia asked the young boy who was clinging to her.

The Boy simply nodded, and unattached himself from Olivia as he watched her stand and walk down the hall with Andrea.

Olivia walked down the long hall with the social worker until they reached the door to the nursery, when she walked in she immediately spotted her niece and nephew in two cribs side by side, Sophie immediately reached out for her, she walked over and picked the child up in her arms.

'' Hi baby, Aunt Livvy missed you so much , you're getting so big'' Olivia couldn't believe the twins were 6 months old, another wave of sadness overtook her, when she realized her brother would miss his children's entire lives.

''Detective Benson, in cases like this one we keep supplies in the back, anything you may need, we have.'' The case worker told a still confused Olivia

'' Supplies like what?'' Olivia asked the young woman

'' Car Seats, High Chairs, diapers, food, anything you feel you may need''

''Oh god, with everything that has happened this morning, I didn't even think about car seats'' Olivia said still holding Sophie who had now fell asleep on her shoulder

'' It's alright Detective, I'll get you two car seats. Is there anything else you can think of?'' the woman asked her

'' No if you can give me car seats to get them home, I will take care of the rest, I'll get them whatever they need.''

The social worker walked over and picked up a now awake Ian out of the crib'' Ok, well I have some papers for you to sign that will grant you guardianship in the state of New Jersey, The terms of the agreement will allow you to move the children to New York City, and we will set up a court date where you can go in front of a judge to change your guardianship to full custody.''

Olivia nodded and started to follow the social worker down the hallway again. The two women took the children to get the car seats, and Olivia finished all the paperwork, they headed back out to the waiting room, Elliot immediately spotted her and stood with Charlie who had immediately taken to him, and was now hanging on to Elliot's shoulders, at the sight of this, Olivia's heart immediately melted. She stood there holding the car seat that had Ian in it, while Andrea had the one with Sophie, She just stared at the sight in front of her with a warm smile on her face.

'' We ready to roll'' Elliot asked with his famous Stabler grin planted on his face.

''Yep were all set'' she answered as Andrea handed him Sophie's Carrier

'' Thank you for all your help'' Olivia told the social worker as they walked to the elevator.

They rode the elevator down to the bottom floor, and headed to the car, Elliot placed Sophie's car seat in, and buckled it, Charlie climbed into the car to sit between the two seats, Olivia was putting Ian's seat in, and was having some trouble

'' What do you have to be a damn genius to work these things'' she yelled into air

'' Liv its not Brain surgery'' Elliot said with a slight laugh

Olivia shot her head up and gave Elliot a dirty look, and was about to say something

''Um Aunt Livvy said A bad word'' Charlie said in the general direction of Elliot

'' Yes, Yes she did Charlie'' Elliot said never taking his eyes off of her with a small smirk on his face, Olivia was still giving him a dirty look

''sorry Charlie''

Elliot walked around to their side of the car and helped her with the car seat, they both got into their seats to start the long journey back to the city, They sat in comfortable silence almost the entire way, by the time they reached Olivia's apartment, all three children were sleeping peacefully. Elliot and Olivia got out and opened the back door, each one grabbed a car seat, and Elliot gently tapped Charlie on the shoulder

'' Come on buddy, were here'' he said a little louder than a whisper

Charlie sleepily rose out of the car, and they walked into the building.

They finally reached her floor Elliot was carrying Sophie and Olivia had Ian, Elliot was looking for Olivia's key on his key ring, when they heard a loud crash in the apartment

''Take her and stand back'' Elliot whispered as he handed Sophie's seat to Olivia and pulled out his gun. He swung the door opened gun drawn, and was shocked at what he witnessed

He grabbed a hold of Olivia's arm and pulled her into the door so she could see, Olivia gasped at the sight in front of her, In the middle of her living room she saw Munch, and Fin assembling two sleigh style cherry cribs, with Don standing over them barking orders as usual, in the corner was George and Melinda piecing together high chairs, closest to them in the front of the room was the most amazing sight, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie were sitting in the floor with Casey going through what looked like piles of baby clothes, and Dickie putting child safety covers in the outlets.

Olivia was in total shock

''What are you guys doing'' were the only words Elliot could think to muster up

'' We thought you could use some things, and didn't think you'd have time to go shopping'' Don Said coming to stand in front of them

Maureen stood up to come over and hug her dad

''Captain Cragen called this morning, and explained what happened, and asked if we would go shopping for him to get essentials, so I went and picked up the kids, and they were anxious to help'' she said coming over and grabbing Olivia in a hug

'' How are you'' she asked into Olivia's ear, and she just nodded

'' I'm ok'' was all she could say at the moment.

Maureen pulled back and looked at her '' I just wanted you to know anything you need were here for you, the four of us Love you Liv''

And that was all it took, the tears started to flood down Olivia's cheeks

Everyone in the room took turns giving Olivia Hugs, and words of comfort, and holding each of the babies, they all ate dinner together, and pretty soon a couple of hours had passed, everything was set up in the spare bedroom, the twins were asleep, and the last of the guests were gone, and it was just Olivia, Elliot and the kids, Charlie was quickly falling into a deep slumber on the couch, Elliot went into Olivia's Bedroom and grabbed her comforter off the bed, and a pillow, he walked back out into the living room, and covered Charlie up, and slipped the pillow under his head. He looked up to see Liv standing in the Kitchen staring with a smile on her face. He started walking towards the door, getting ready to grab his coat he felt her grab his hand in hers

''Stay'' she said simply

'' You scared to be alone with em, Liv?'' He teased with his smirk, but she looked at him with complete seriousness

'' I'm not asking you to stay for them, I'm..Um..I'm asking you to stay for me'' she was afraid to look at him not exactly knowing what his reaction would be, he placed his hands on the sides of her face and gently lifted it upwards, and simply replied

''okay''

She pulled out of his grasp after a moment of looking into each other's eyes, she started walking towards her bedroom door, and stopped and turned back around

'' You gave my blanket away, so I'm taking you up on your offer to keep me warm'' she said smiling, and winked at him before walking into her bedroom

If Elliot's mouth had dropped any lower in that moment he may have bruised his chest from the impact. He didn't say anything, he started to kick his shoes off, and shimmied out of his coat, as quickly as he could, with the biggest grin on his face, he started walking towards the bedroom still in the same state of shock, and he turned out all of the lights. He stopped when he reached the door, and in a very Low whisper to himself he said

'' God Help me, I'm in love with my best friend'' as he walked through her bedroom door.

Just a reminder 15 reviews, and I update, I've already got it written LOL Be kind please


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously from Chapter 3**

He started walking towards the door, getting ready to grab his coat he felt her grab his hand in hers

''Stay'' she said simply

'' You scared to be alone with em, Liv?'' He teased with his smirk, but she looked at him with complete seriousness

'' I'm not asking you to stay for them, I'm..Um..I'm asking you to stay for me'' she was afraid to look at him not exactly knowing what his reaction would be, he placed his hands on the sides of her face and gently lifted it upwards, and simply replied

''okay''

She pulled out of his grasp after a moment of looking into each other's eyes, she started walking towards her bedroom door, and stopped and turned back around

'' You gave my blanket away, so I'm taking you up on your offer to keep me warm'' she said smiling, and winked at him before walking into her bedroom

If Elliot's mouth had dropped any lower in that moment he may have bruised his chest from the impact. He didn't say anything, he started to kick his shoes off, and shimmied out of his coat, as quickly as he could, with the biggest grin on his face, he started walking towards the bedroom still in the same state of shock, and he turned out all of the lights. He stopped when he reached the door, and in a very Low whisper to himself he said

'' God Help me, I'm in love with my best friend'' as he walked through her bedroom door.

**Chapter4**

**Elliot walked through the bedroom door still trying to hide his grin to no avail, he looked toward the bed, and saw Olivia sitting there with a pair of pajama pants sitting on her lap, with her head tilted down, when she finally looked up he saw the tears glistening in her eyes**

'' **Liv, you ok?'' he asked now with a serious look on his face**

''**Liv?'' he asked again when she just seemed to be staring off into space**

'' **It was dark and I went over to my drawer to get a pair of pajama pants, and I…I just grabbed a pair'' she trailed off, Elliot saw her lip start to quiver, and knew she was trying to hold back the tears that were starting to break through. He walked over to the bed, and knelt in front of her**

''**Liv talk to me'' he told her when he noticed she was trying not to say too much**

'' **The night I met Simon, we were sitting in my Living room, and he started asking me questions, to see whether I was worthy enough to be his sister'', she said with a slight laugh and a small smile**

'' **He asked me what my favorite cereal was, and I told him Captain Crunch, it was amazing Elliot because he said it was his favorite too'' she said as the first tear fell down her cheek Elliot wiped it away with his thumb, with a bit of a confused look on his face, then he looked into her lap, and everything was falling into place, she was holding a pair of captain crunch pajama pants in her lap**

'' **I spent Christmas Eve in Jersey with Simon, Lucy, and the kids, He told me a story, about how his parents started a tradition when he was little where he'd always get pajamas on Christmas Eve from Santa's elves, so he'd always have a new pair to open up presents Christmas morning, he told me that he wanted to keep the tradition going with Lucy, and the kids, and then he handed me a wrapped box with these in it.'' She held up the PJ's as the tears started to roll, and she began to sob, Elliot immediately pulled her down to floor, and into his lap, and held onto her with dear life, she sat in his lap, and violently sobbed for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only about 20 minutes, when her breathing started to even out, she pulled her face out of Elliot's chest, and just looked at his face when she saw his own tears streaming down his face**

'' **you're crying'' Olivia said with a shy smile appearing on her face**

**Elliot took a deep breath and then replied'' That's because you're breaking my heart'' he told her and then a sympathetic smile crossed his face. She just smiled as more silent tears came**

'' **Is there anything I can do to make you feel just a little bit better?'' he whispered into her hair, when she nodded he pulled back and looked directly into her beautiful chocolate orbs**

''**Anything just name it Liv''**

'' **Don't let me go'' she shyly replied placing her head on his shoulder still looking up at him, his eyes widened at the request, he reached over and kissed her hair before looking down at her again**

'' **I think that's the easiest thing anyone's ever asked me to do'' he said while his face stretched into that beautiful Stabler smile she loved**

**He got up onto his knees with Olivia still in his arms, he reached one arm under legs, and one behind her back and used his strong leg muscles to stand up off the floor**

**Olivia realized what he was doing and a look of shock crossed her face**

''**Elliot, what are you doing you silly ass?'' She asked genuinely laughing for the first time since their phone conversation early that morning, Elliot just stood there with her in his arms, and watched her, and felt his heart melt**

**His face turned from a smile to completely serious while looking directly into her eyes '' you told me not to let go'' he gently leaned forward and kissed the side of her face, then he leaned over and kissed the other side, he pulled back and looked at her, she had her eyes closed, she slowly opened them they were looking into each other's eyes, his slipped down to look at her lips, he slowly leaned forward, but before he could make contact they heard the faint whimper of a baby starting to cry, they both let out a faint laugh and touched their foreheads together**

''**I better go check on them'' she said**

'' **Yeah they may be hungry'' he said without moving**

''**Yeah'' she smiled**

''**Yeah'' He said smiling back**

''**Um Elliot?!'' she said still smiling at him**

'' **Yesss?'' He responded smirking that famous stabler smirk**

'' **You have to put me down first''**

''**Oh, right'' he responded as he slid her down his body, and onto her feet with his arms still around her waist, they once again held eye contact for a few seconds**

''**Ill be right back, make yourself comfortable'' she smiled at him as she walked out the door, Elliot followed her to the door once she was out of eyesight , after a few moments of listening to her soothe one of the babies, he heard her walking towards the spare bedroom door, and he backed up**

''**Aunt Livvy?'' came the faint whisper from Charlie sitting up on the couch, Olivia walked around and sat on the couch with him**

''**Whats up honey cant you sleep?'' she asked stroking his hair**

''**I missed you a lot Aunt Livvy'' he said looking up with his big blue eyes**

'' **Oh Charlie, I missed you too baby………………… I really missed you too'' She said hugging the boy.**

''**Dad said you have a crazy job, and that's why you couldn't come see us a lot.'' **

'' **Yeah your dad was right, I work a lot'' she said **

''**Are you still gonna work a lot now with us here'' he asked**

'' **I'm gonna figure something out to be here with you, and your brother, and sister, as much as I can, ok sweetie?''**

**Charlie nodded and Olivia kissed his head, and stood to go back to bed**

'' **Aunt Livvy, is Elliot your boyfriend?''**

**This made Elliot's head shoot up from the bedroom door**

'' **No Charlie Elliot's not my boyfriend. Why do you ask?'' She asked the young boy a little confused**

'' **I like him, he's cool.'' He replied, and Olivia just nodded**

'' **And dad told me he's your soul mate'' he replied, and this time both Elliot and Olivia's heads shot up**

''**Your father told you WHAT?!!!'' she said a little exasperated**

'' **He said that he wished you would tell Elliot that you Love him, because than you would be happy like you deserved, and you can only be happy with Elliot because your soul mates.'' Charlie told her a little afraid of his aunts reaction**

**Olivia stood and stared at the young boy in shock for a moment, while a blush and a small smile crept onto her face she kneeled down once again and kissed Charlie on the head**

'' **Goodnight Charlie, I love you'' she told him before turning off the hall light, and walking back to her bedroom.**

''**Love you too Aunt Livvy'' he replied sleepily through a yawn**

**Olivia walked into her bedroom to find what appeared to be an already asleep Elliot sprawled out onto her bed, she smiled, and grabbed her pajama bottoms, and NYPD t-shirt, and headed to the bathroom, she reappeared 5 minutes later, she carefully climbed into bed, as to not wake Elliot, she laid on her side with her back to her partner, when all of a sudden she felt an arm sneak around her waist, and pull her back**

''**Come here'' he told her in a very low sexy Stabler voice**

'' **I thought you were asleep, I didn't wanna keep you up all night'' she replied**

''**And what If I said I wouldn't mind being kept up all night'' he said with a smirk**

**She immediately whips her head around and sees the smirk planted on her face ''you're an ass, Stabler, but you're a warm ass'' she says as a smile spreads across her face**

''**Yeah that's what I thought'' he says smiling, as he snuggles in more, he lifts his leg and places it over both of hers, along with his arm around her she thinks she has never been so comfortable, and after the conversation she just had with her nephew, the thought comes to mind that maybe her baby brother is somewhere smiling that he had a little something to do with this. As they both start drifting off to sleep, Olivia is thinking about the talk her, and Charlie just had, and Elliot is thinking about the conversation he just overheard, because he heard every single word. He kisses her earlobe, and closes his eyes**

''**Night Liv''**

''**Night El''**

_**Okay definitely a harder chapter to write, I think I was cryin until halfway through it, I promise to be quicker next time. Everyone has been awesome about reviews, Okay speaking of which everyone knows my rule 15 reviews, and I update LOL**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok guys heres the deal , I know I haven't updated in a while, and the reason is the last chapter I posted I got like 10 reviews, so I know I still have readers and everything, but one of them kind of got to me, the review said, and I quote '' you should quit writing cause you suck at it'' After receiving that I was gonna discontinue this story, but then it just kept nagging at me, so I'm gonna give this one more shot, and see what you readers have to say, all I can say is that your lives do not depend on reading this, so if you don't like it don't read it. _

_Previously in Chapter 4_

''_**Come here'' he told her in a very low sexy Stabler voice**_

'' _**I thought you were asleep, I didn't wanna keep you up all night'' she replied**_

''_**And what If I said I wouldn't mind being kept up all night'' he said with a smirk**_

_**She immediately whips her head around and sees the smirk planted on her face ''you're an ass, Stabler, but you're a warm ass'' she says as a smile spreads across her face**_

''_**Yeah that's what I thought'' he says smiling, as he snuggles in more, he lifts his leg and places it over both of hers, along with his arm around her she thinks she has never been so comfortable, and after the conversation she just had with her nephew, the thought comes to mind that maybe her baby brother is somewhere smiling that he had a little something to do with this. As they both start drifting off to sleep, Olivia is thinking about the talk her, and Charlie just had, and Elliot is thinking about the conversation he just overheard, because he heard every single word. He kisses her earlobe, and closes his eyes**_

''_**Night Liv''**_

''_**Night El''**_

**Chapter 5**

**Olivia woke up the next morning feeling more comfortable than she had in a long time. She had her arm draped over Elliot's stomach with her head on his chest, and her leg was in between both of his, he had both of his arms wrapped around her, she smiled at how much warmth he brought to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping on the door, and Charlie stuck his head through the door**

'' **Aunt Livvy'' He asked **

'' **Yeah Honey, what is it?'' She whispered not wanting to wake Elliot**

'' **Um Ian's awake, and I can't reach him, and someone's knocking on the front door.'' He told her**

**Olivia moved Elliot's arms from around her, and began to get up, and walked towards where Charlie was standing in the doorway**

'' **Okay sweetie I'll go see who's at the door, why don't you go try to entertain your brother for a sec, and I'll be right there, Okay?''**

''**Okay'' He replied with a smile**

**Olivia quickly walked to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole, and was shocked at the sight before her**

''**Kathy. Uh Hi'' she said a little stunned to see Elliot's ex wife standing on the other side of her door with about 3 big garbage bags on the floor beside her. ' Oh shit she thought Elliot's ex wife is in my hallway, and Elliot is in my bed asleep in his boxers, I love my Life'**

'' **Hi Olivia, Um can I come in?'' she asked with a slight smile**

**Olivia moved out of her way, and motioned for her to enter the apartment. Kathy picked up the bags, and walked over to the couch, and turned to face Olivia. **

'' **I heard what happened, and I was going to come yesterday, but I didn't get off of work till real late. These bags are just are all of the baby clothes I have left from the kids, mostly Eli's, and some toys, also there's some children's books. I want you to have them.**

**Olivia was stunned, she could not believe Kathy would do this for her**

'' **Kathy Thank you I don't know what else to say just... Thank You.''**

''**Your welcome'' Kathy told her with a genuine smile on her face, she was about to say something else when they were interrupted by a baby starting to cry**

''**Kathy I'll be right back, okay?'' Olivia asked and turned to walk down the hall after Kathy nodded her head**

**Olivia returned a few moments later carrying a baby, and Charlie close behind hiding a little behind her leg, the smile immediately came back onto Kathy's face**

''**Kathy this is Ian, and Mr. Bashful back here is Charlie. Charlie this is Kathy can you say hi?'' **

'' **Hi'' He said very shyly**

''**Hi Charlie it's nice to meet you. Hi Ian, you're a cutie'' she said and let the baby grab onto one of her fingers**

**The two women went to sit down on the couch, Olivia was still holding onto Ian, and he was holding onto her hair, with a pretty nice grip. Charlie stood between Olivia, and the arm of the couch when Kathy started to speak again**

'' **How are you handling everything? She asked with sincere concern in her voice**

'' **I'm doing okay, I just need to be strong for these 3 right now, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing'' Olivia said with a little humor in her voice**

'' **you'll do great, just give it time''**

'' **Aunt Livvy?'' Charlie asked while tapping her on the leg to get her attention**

'' **Yeah honey?'' she asked as she turned to face him**

'' **Can I go in your room, and wake up Elliot?'' He asked**

**Olivia's hand immediately went cover her eyes in embarrassment, and Kathy's eyes got wider than she ever thought possible. Olivia uncovered her eyes avoiding any eye contact with Kathy, and she looked at her nephew**

'' **Yeah Charlie, if you want to, you can'' she replied with all the awkwardness of the moment evident in her voice. Charlie immediately turned around and took off for the bedroom. Olivia slowly turned her head towards Kathy to look at her, and couldn't even imagine how these next few minutes were going to play out. Hoping she wouldn't try to take a swing at her for having her ex husband in her bed, while her nephew was in her arms, would she?**

_**Okay I already have the next chapter typed, so let's see how the reviews do, and you all might even get chapter 6 later today**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Excerpt from Chapter 5_

'' _**Aunt Livvy?'' Charlie asked while tapping her on the leg to get her attention**_

'' _**Yeah honey?'' she asked as she turned to face him**_

'' _**Can I go in your room, and wake up Elliot?'' He asked**_

_**Olivia's hand immediately went cover her eyes in embarrassment, and Kathy's eyes got wider than she ever thought possible. Olivia uncovered her eyes avoiding any eye contact with Kathy, and she looked at her nephew**_

'' _**Yeah Charlie, if you want to, you can'' she replied with all the awkwardness of the moment evident in her voice. Charlie immediately turned around and took off for the bedroom. Olivia slowly turned her head towards Kathy to look at her, and couldn't even imagine how these next few minutes were going to play out. Hoping she wouldn't try to take a swing at her for having her ex husband in her bed, while her nephew was in her arms, would she?**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Olivia turned to look at Kathy, and honestly could not get a good read, an her facial expression, and it was honestly freaking her out a little bit.**

'' **Elliot's here?'' Kathy asked still not giving away any emotions**

'' **Yeah he is, Kathy look'' Olivia was interrupted when Kathy put her hand up in the air**

'' **Olivia, I want to you to understand something, Ok, It's none of my business about you and Elliot, were divorced, but were still friends, I have all the respect in the world for you, I just don't want him hurt, and I don't want my kids hurt, and I think with everything that's happened with your niece, and nephews the past couple of days you can understand that, you and Elliot have always had this untouchable bond, and if you can't last forever, I don't think there's hope for anyone else.'' She told her with all the heart in the world, Olivia got a little bit of a smirk on her face before she replied**

''**Kathy, did you just give me your blessing to date your husband?'' **

'' **Ex husband !…. And with that comment you just proved how perfect you are for each other'' she said then started to laugh a little**

'' **Kathy there is nothing going on between me and Elliot'' she replied trying to convince herself more than anyone.**

''**There should be'' Kathy replied with a smirk**

''**KATHY!!!'' Olivia could not believe her ears**

'' **Liv, what's going on?'' Elliot asked as he walked into the living room holding Charlie's hand still in nothing but his boxer shorts**

'' **K... K.. Kathy, uh Hi, uh what are you doin here?'' He managed to get out with a stutter, Olivia looked him over and simply rolled her eyes**

**Kathy looked at her Ex husband with a slight laugh in her response**

'' **I brought some old baby stuff of the kids to drop off for Olivia, but I have to go wake up Dickie he has ball practice, I'll see you later.'' She responded and headed for the door**

'' **Liv, if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away, okay?''**

**Olivia nodded in response '' Thanks Kathy for everything''**

**Kathy reached for the doorknob, but before she opened the door she turned around to Liv, and spoke '' Think about what I said, okay'' then her eyes met Elliot's '' Bye El''**

''**Bye Kathy'' he replied as she walked out the door**

**After Kathy walked out the door, Elliot looked in the direction of an obviously very stunned, and shocked Olivia, and started to speak as he was walking toward the kitchen to get a bottle of water**

'' **and what would she like you to think about, Liv?'' He said as he grabbed a bottle, and started to take a drink, Olivia got a little bit of a devilish smirk on her face, as she was now standing directly in front of him**

'' **Well, I think your Ex-wife just gave me her permission to sleep with you'' she replied with her arms crossed, at this Elliot's eyes started to bug out, as he spewed his now mouth full of water all over the front of Olivia, and started to cough from shock, when he finally settled down, he just stood there staring wide eyed.**

'' **JESUS CHRIST ELLIOT! If I needed a bath that bad, you should have just said so, her attempt at humor finally pulled him out of his trance**

'' **Kathy said WHAT?!!'' he asked exasperated not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer to this question**

'' **She said if we couldn't make it last forever, than no one can'' she said with a smile on her face, she was loving how nervous Elliot was acting, until she said that, and he got this Cocky, devious, sexy as hell smirk on his face, and she started to back away slowly still looking straight into his eyes. Olivia tried her best to break eye contact with Elliot, so she walked over to the playpen in the middle of her living room, where she had placed Ian, and picked the baby up, turning back around to face Elliot, who was surprisingly in the same position he was in a moment ago staring at her, she tried to read his eyes but she got nothing but a blank stare, in turn confusing herself**

''**What?'' she asked**

'' **This suits you, ya know, I mean I know this was all just sort of dumped on you, but you're gonna be just fine'' he said completely serious**

'' **It's not me turning out fine I'm worried about'' she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Elliot walked across the the room towards her, and put his hands on the tops of her shoulders, and looking straight into her eyes he replies**

'' **you will be, and I think I wanna help you, if you'll let me'' he tells her with a genuine smile forming on his lips**

**The corners of her lips start to curl upwards '' you already are helping me Elliot, Just by being'' **

''**Have dinner with me?'' he blurts out interrupting her**

''**Elliot for god's sake its 10 o'clock in the morning, and you're already worried about dinner, don't you rest?'' she replied laughing , and completely oblivious to what he meant by his statement**

'' **Haha your funny, no, I meant ww..would you umm.. Olivia would you like to have dinner with me?'' he spit with quite a bit of speed to his request, trying to maintain eye contact with her, he became visibly nervous waiting for her response.**

'' **Ya mean Like a date?'' she said with a curious grin plastered on her face**

''**Yeah exactly like a date.'' She could tell he was nervous, with a little bit of hopeful mixed in**

**Olivia sighed, and switched Ian from one side of her hip to the other before responding**

'' **Elliot, we have 8 children between the two of us, we'd be lucky to eat a bologna sandwich at the same time.'' Elliot laughed at this**

'' **Liv, all you have to do is say yes, and I will take care of everything'' he responded to her **

'' **Yes.'' She replied as soon as he said he would take care of it, her lips turned into a small smile**

'' **Now tell me, how are you gonna pull off a babysitter before tonight?'' she asked curious as to what he was up to**

'' **Trust me, I have a box full of College Tuition receipts from two very expensive girls, I just got Dickie a wii, and Elizabeth just loves me, Liv I'll get a babysitter, and by the way it looked when they were hanging out with Charlie, and the twins last night, I may call one, and end up with all four.'' He replied grinning from ear to ear.**

'' **Okay tell whichever one of your children that ends up getting blackmailed in to babysitting, they can bring Eli with them if they want'' She replied with a grin**

'' **I need to go get the twins dressed, and you should go get dresses too. Those SpongeBob boxers are kind of distracting'' she said laughing as she walked down the hall towards the spare bedroom**

**Elliot walked to her bedroom still smiling from the conversation they had just had, he put on him pants from yesterday, and an NYPD t-shirt, and came back out of the bedroom, and took a seat on the couch, pilling on a pair of socks he stole from Olivia's drawer, when she reappeared in the living room, she sat down on the couch, with a more serious, more saddened look on her face than when she left him just 10 minutes before**

'' **Liv, What is it'' Elliot asked his voice full of concern**

'' **I need to go to Simons sometime this week, and get some of the kids things, because I'm sure there are certain things there that they are attached to, and I was just, um wondering if um, you could'' she was stuttering because she was upset, and she was never really good at asking for help**

'' **You want me to come with you?'' He asked**

'' **Please'' she said as a sigh of relief came from her**

'' **I'll be there'' he told her, and placed a comforting hand on her knee, and started to slowly rub circles as a way to comfort her, he then looked up into her eyes, and saw her looking straight at him, with a hint of yearning in her eyes, his hand slowly traveled from her knee, up to her thigh, and then he ran it up to her hip, and began to rub in circles again over her hip, she slid her tongue out to lick away the dryness transforming on her lips, and caught his eye. Elliot slowly began to lean in, never breaking eye contact he said**

'' **Can I help you with that?''**

'' **Can you help me with what?'' she asked in a mildly seductive tone**

'' **You're um lips seem to be very dry, we wouldn't want them to get chapped now would we?'' he asked with that famous Stabler grin Plastered on his face**

'' **So How do you propose we stop that?'' she asked with a smirk on her face**

'' **Liv, can I kiss you?'' he turned their playful banter from fun to serious and lustful, and almost took her breath away with that simple statement, she couldn't talk, she simply just nodded, and never took her eyes off of him as he started to inch closer and was only millimeters away from her lips, they were interrupted by a very annoying knock on the door. Elliot leaned his forehead against hers, and started laughing hysterically, along with her.**

'' **This shit only happens to us, ya know?'' he replied still laughing as she gets up to go to the door**

'' **I know but look at it this way, the more you wait the better it'll be, right? She said with that damn devilish smirk again, as she turned to open the door**

**Elliot's eyes grew wide, and a huge grin spread across his face as he mumbled under his breath ''She has no idea how good its gonna be.''**

_**I want to thank all of you for your awesome shout outs from Chapter 5, I had no more negative reviews, and I want to personally thank eandoforever17, for your amazing reviews on all of my chapters, you made me feel a whole lot better about myself, and my writing. I love the ones who write more than a sentence in their reviews so Thank You**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been a very, very bad girl when it comes to this story, I can explain though I swear. My brain and priorities have been warped by the world of twitter (its evil) I think I need a support group. Anyway here you go.**

**From chapter 6**

'' _**You're um lips seem to be very dry, we wouldn't want them to get chapped now would we?'' he asked with that famous Stabler grin Plastered on his face**_

'' _**So How do you propose we stop that?'' she asked with a smirk on her face**_

'' _**Liv, can I kiss you?'' he turned their playful banter from fun to serious and lustful, and almost took her breath away with that simple statement, she couldn't talk, she simply just nodded, and never took her eyes off of him as he started to inch closer and was only millimeters away from her lips, they were interrupted by a very annoying knock on the door. Elliot leaned his forehead against hers, and started laughing hysterically, along with her.**_

'' _**This shit only happens to us, ya know?'' he replied still laughing as she gets up to go to the door**_

'' _**I know but look at it this way, the more you wait the better it'll be, right? She said with that damn devilish smirk again, as she turned to open the door**_

_**Elliot's eyes grew wide, and a huge grin spread across his face as he mumbled under his breath ''She has no idea how good its gonna be.''**_

**Chapter 7 **

**Olivia answered the door to a delivery boy holding a gorgeous arrangement of roses and lilies in a beautiful ceramic vase.**

'' **I have a delivery for a Detective Olivia Benson and family'' the boy told her.**

'' **That's me, thank you'' Olivia said taking the flowers and walking back towards where Elliot stood in the living room.**

'' **Wow'' he said as she walked over and placed the flowers on the coffee table, reaching for the card that was placed in the arrangement.**

''**Who are they from?'' he asked as she read the card with a bewildered look on her face. **

''**Liv?'' she finally looked up and he saw tears glistening in her eyes.**

'' **Julia Millfield'' With that Elliot's eyes immediately shot up.**

'' **Seriously?'' He asked her obviously shocked.**

'' **Whats the card say, Liv?'' he asked as he moved closer to her. Olivia unfolded a piece of paper that had been taped to the card.**

**Olivia,**

**I have never felt the kind of pain I felt when I lost my sister, it gets better with time, but will always hurt a little. You and Simon were cheated out of so much time together, but the love you showed for each other anyone would have thought you had been together your entire lives. I am truly sorry for your loss, and for the pain I put you both through, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call.**

** Julia**

**Her lip was quivering, and her eyes were filled with tears by the time she was done reading the note aloud to Elliot. He walked the rest of the way to her, and stood right in front of her, he gently took his hands and started at her fingertips, then gently and slowly ran his hands up her hands, then her arms, and over her shoulders, until they reached under her hair on the back of her neck, and he pulled her to him in the most comforting, and loving embrace. **

**He buried his face in her hair and in the softest whisper he told her'' she was right, you and Simon were cheated.'' And he just held her as she cried for the next few moments, until she pulled away and looked up at him.**

'' **Thanks'' she finally said with the slightest smile on her face.**

'' **For what?'' he asked smiling back at her.**

'' **Just for being you'' she replied now completely smiling at him, he just kept looking deep in her eyes and smiling his hands still cupping her cheeks. Olivia was starting to feel very very warm inside, when she pulled away.**

'' **I need to take a shower, I'll umm take Sophie with me to save some time, and I'll give Ian a bath when im done. Do you think you can listen for him, and Charlie for a few minutes?''**

'' **Sure, no rush, I don't have anywhere to be'' he replied with a small smile.**

'' **Ok, I'll be back'' she told him and walked down the hall to get her neice.**

**Elliot sat down on the couch rubbing his hands over his face, still completely astonished about the continually growing feelings he has been having for his partner even since before his divorce was even thought of, but that little part he would never let her know, or Kathy for that matter, he thought to himself with a chuckle. **

**Olivia is in his head when he wakes up, wishing he was waking up with her in his arms every morning, he thinks about her in the shower, he sees her all day at work, he catches a glance at her every chance he can get, he goes home at night wishing she was with him, most nights he cant get to sleep without thinking of her, sometimes he'll even call or text her, and sometimes he wont, and when he finally does get to sleep she is still right there in his dreams. Yep he loves her, this he knows. He also knows he is absolutely head over heels in love with her. She could stomp her perfectly pedicured feet all over his heart, and He'd just lay there and take it for two reasons, One because she would be touching him, and two hes so in love with her somedays he just cant think straight. **

**Yep hes totally screwed.**

'' **Why are you screwed?'' A voice asks him, and Elliot almost jumps off the couch, his head shoots up, as he realizes that Charlie had joined him on the couch, and must of said that last part out loud.**

'' **God Charlie, you scared me, and please don't say the word screwed in front of your Aunt Liv, she would seriously cause me bodily harm.'' He told the young boy.**

'' **Okay…. So why are you screwed?''**

**Elliot jerked his head back to the side, and gave him a very stern, fatherly look.**

'' **What? You said don't say it front of Aunt Livvy'' He replied innocently.**

'' **How about you don't say it at all, okay?'' he warned him**

'' **Okay'' he said simply**

'' **Your kids are real nice, Elliot.'' Charlie told him.**

'' **Well Im glad you like them.'' Elliot told him with a smile.**

'' **You want me to turn on some cartoons for you?'' he asked the boy**

'' **No thanks'' he replied still staring at Elliot.**

**Elliot sat there for a few moments, and just watched Charlie stare at him, and finally decided to speak up.**

'' **What's up Charlie?'' he asked**

'' **Do you love my Aunt Livvy, Elliot?'' he asked**

**Elliot's eyebrows raised at the childs question, slightly afraid of where this conversation with Livs nephew was headed, he answered as simply as he could.**

'' **Of course I do Charlie, why do you ask?'' he asked**

'' **Because if you love Aunt Livvy, then why did you make her sad?'' Charlie asked never taking his eyes off of Elliot.**

**As soon as the question was out of his mouth, Elliots eyebrows shot up, and his mouth dropped. He had absolutely no idea what the kid was talking about, and Elliot was very unsure of whether or not he should finish this conversation with the boy, because he had a very distinctive feeling he was about to hear something he isn't supposed to. He also had a feeling this could lead to a very pissed off Olivias foot connecting with his ass if she ever found out. But……. Curiosity did kill the cat, and he just couldn't help himself, so stretching his arm along the back of the couch he leaned down towards Charlie, and in a very quiet voice he asked**

'' **Charlie, what makes you think I made Aunt Livvy sad?''**

''**Because she was crying.'' He answered simply.**

'' **What, When!?'' he asked the boy, now he knew he was definitely too involved in this conversation to turn back.**

'' **A long time ago.'' He answered.**

'' **Did you see her crying?'' Elliot asked him**

'' **Yes, but I wasn't supposed to, I was supposed to be asleep'' **

'' **Okay, so what did you hear?'' Elliot asked whispering again.**

'' **I heard the doorbell ring, so I went to my door, and looked down the hall, and saw my daddy hugging Aunt Livvy really tight, like he does to me when I get hurt, or when I'm upset.'' He said with a sad look on his face, staring at Elliot.**

'' **Did she say why she was sad, Charlie?''**

**Charlie nodded and then continued with his story**

'' **When daddy asked her what happened she just said you were having a baby, and then she just started crying.'' He told Elliot.**

**And then it all came together, and the light bulb hit Elliot like a ton of bricks.**

''**Eli'' he whispered to himself as reality started to come into play.**

'' **She was so sad Elliot, Ive never seen my Aunt Livvy like that, it made me sad too, and they just sat like that for a really long time, daddy just kept hugging Aunt Livvy for a really long time, so I went to bed, but she was still there in the morning asleep on the couch, and daddy was asleep on the floor right next to her, and Mommy told me to be quiet, and not wake them up, and then she took me to school.'' He explained**

**Elliot just sat there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what Charlie was saying, Olivia had feelings for him way back then. She had been an option years ago, and he blew it. If he had only known, no way would he have gone to Kathy that night, no way. DAMN HER!!**

'' **God, I'm an Idiot.'' He whispered absentmindly forgetting again Charlie was sitting there.**

'' **I didn't mean to make you upset, Elliot.'' He told him.**

'' **Its Okay Charlie, Im glad you told me.'' He said putting his arm around the young boy.**

'' **Im gonna make this right Charlie, I promise.'' He said smiling at the boy.**

**Charlie offered him a smile in return as climbed down off of the couch as made his way back down the hallway, leaving a stunned Elliot sitting there, with his head in his hands.**

''**Well that was a fun experience'' Olivia said walking back in the room.**

**Elliot slowly raised his head and looked at her, and immediately she saw the stunned, and confused look on his face that was much different than when she left him only 10 minutes before.**

'' **Whats wrong?'' **

_**I know that's mean. This chapter is such a long one, Im splitting it in half, but I promise It will be up in no time, and just remember reviews give me energy to type LOL**_


	8. Chapter 8

**I Know, I Know I've been bad, But I may be entitled to some forgiveness after you all read this chapter. This Chapter is dedicated to my wonderful Beta Katie, Because she has been awesome through it all, And speaking of my wonderful Beta, she told me I need to put a disclaimer in here somewhere sooo, until the only wardrobe department SVU needs is the people who bring the satin sheets to El and Liv's bed, I don't own them. **

_**'' **__**Did she say why she was sad, Charlie?''**_

_**Charlie nodded and then continued with his story**_

_**'' **__**When daddy asked her what happened she just said you were having a baby, and then she just started crying.'' He told Elliot.**_

_**And then it all came together, and the light bulb hit Elliot like a ton of bricks.**_

_**''**__**Eli'' he whispered to himself as reality started to come into play.**_

_**'' **__**She was so sad Elliot, I've never seen my Aunt Livvy like that, it made me sad too, and they just sat like that for a really long time, daddy just kept hugging Aunt Livvy for a really long time, so I went to bed, but she was still there in the morning asleep on the couch, and daddy was asleep on the floor right next to her, and Mommy told me to be quiet, and not wake them up, and then she took me to school.'' He explained**_

_**Elliot just sat there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what Charlie was saying, Olivia had feelings for him way back then. She had been an option years ago, and he blew it. If he had only known, no way would he have gone to Kathy that night, no way. DAMN HER!!**_

_**'' **__**God, I'm an Idiot.'' He whispered absentmindly forgetting again Charlie was sitting there.**_

_**'' **__**I didn't mean to make you upset, Elliot.'' He told him.**_

_**'' **__**It's Okay Charlie, I'm glad you told me.'' He said putting his arm around the young boy.**_

_**'' **__**I'm going to make this right Charlie, I promise.'' He said smiling at the boy.**_

_**Charlie offered him a smile in return as climbed down off of the couch as made his way back down the hallway, leaving a stunned Elliot sitting there, with his head in his hands.**_

_**''**__**Well that was a fun experience'' Olivia said walking back in the room.**_

_**Elliot slowly raised his head and looked at her, and immediately she saw the stunned, and confused look on his face that was much different than when she left him only 10 minutes before.**_

_**'' **__**Whats wrong?'' **_

**Chapter 9**

'' **El, What's wrong?'' She asked again.**

**Elliot stood there just staring at her, he felt like his heart was in his throat.**

**In twelve years of being partners and friends, Elliot had never been more unreadable to her as he was in this moment, and that scared the hell out of her.**

**Elliot was having a heart attack, that was the only explanation he could muster, his heart had never beaten so fast, or so loud, his heartbeat was loud and rapid. He knew this was it, this was the moment the past twelve years had led up to. All the fights, and the feelings, and the sexual tension. It was all preparing them for this moment, and he knew he had damn sure better make it good. **

''**Elliot, you're scaring me, what happened?'' Olivia asked her voice shaking a little.**

'' **I have a question for you.'' He stated simply**

'' **Okay, I may have an ans''**

'' **How long have we been an option?'' He asked abruptly cutting her off.**

'' **W..Wh…What?'' She stuttered**

'' **How Long have you and I been an option, Olivia?'' He asked with the most serious tone she had ever heard from him.**

'' **I don't know what you want me to say.'' She answered simply.**

'' **I want you to tell me the truth, the truth Liv, the honest to god truth. I want you to tell me how you feel, And don't tell me you don't know, and don't tell me that you don't have feelings for me, because I know you do. Just talk to me, Liv. Please, Just. Please?'' He was ranting.**

**Olivia was scared to death, plain and simple, it was a terrifying, scared shitless kind of feeling, and she had decided she would probably be less petrified staring down the barrel of a gun. She knew this was it, it was time to bite the bullet.**

'' **It's been a while.'' She said barely above a whisper.**

**She's gonna talk, Elliot thought, she's actually gonna talk. He could breathe again. **

'' **Why didn't you tell me?'' he asked softly**

'' **It doesn't matter.'' She shrugged**

'' **The hell it doesn't, Liv, we are going to talk about this, it matters so much, were gonna talk. I know your scared, hell I'm scared too. But talk to me, baby. Really talk to me, no more hiding your feelings, no more beating around the bush, AND GOD DAMN IT WOMAN, NO..MORE..RUNNING!'' He was ranting again, and he knew it.**

''**What would you have liked me to say, Elliot? What? Oh hey partner, I know we work together every day, and were best friends, Oh Yeah, and I know your married with a ball team full of kids, but I'm gonna flush that down the toilet, and make us both feel so awkward, because I think I have a school girl crush on you!!'' Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.**

'' **You have a crush on me? He asked with a slight laugh.**

'' **Shut Up Elliot. You asked me to seriously talk to you, and I was trying to, and now you're making fun of me!'' She says exasperated.**

'' **First of all Liv, I was not making fun of you. I would never make fun of you, because you'd probably either kick my ass, or shoot me, and second you weren't talking to serious to me, because this (he motions with his hands in between them) is not a crush. A crush goes away, and this will never go away.''**

''**Why are you so scared, Liv?'' He asks in a soft tone.**

'' **I'm not scared.'' She says not quite convincing him.**

'' **Okay, so tell me how you feel. If you're not scared, tell me, be honest… Come On Liv, Make my dreams come true.'' He says that last part in a low seductive tone, with a sexy smirk plastered across his face.**

**Olivia is fidgeting with her fingers, and her ability to hold eye contact with him has deteriorated.**

'' **I Can't.'' She whispers.**

''**Why?'' He asks quickly.**

'' **Because.. Because I just can't.'' she sighs.**

''**Why?'' He asks even quicker.**

'' **Elliot, Just stop.'' She is close to tears at this point.**

''**If you're not scared, and you still can't tell me there has to be a reason, so tell me the reason.'' He's being cocky.**

''**I JUST CAN'T OKAY'' She is yelling now.**

''**Why Not?'' He is close to yelling now too, he has no idea about the train that is about to slam into him, full speed ahead.**

'' **BECAUSE I'M SO FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT!!!'' she screams…. And we have a winner! That's it, that did it. She sighs, and turns to walk away, towards the kitchen, It takes him three long, quick strides to get across the room to her, he grabs her by the arms and spins her back around facing him, and he finally does it.**

**He Kisses Her.**

**Grabbing the back of her neck between his hands he pressed his entire body flush up against hers and backs her up until she is pinned up against the kitchen sink forcing their lips together, taking her gasp of surprise as an opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth.**

Olivia was never one to be shown up and in seconds her hands were wrapped around his back, grazing upwards to scrape the back of his neck in his short hair.

When Olivia thought her lungs would explode she pulled back, gasping for air.

Elliot's hands were still entangled in her hair, and he was peppering her lips with tiny kisses, and then her jaw line, he leaned down to kiss her on the neck, and Olivia thought her skin was about to go up in flames. He pulled back, and looked down into her eyes, which were still glazed over with desire. She Looked at him, and slowly curled her lips upward into the biggest grin he had seen on her face in a very long time.

''**Does this mean what I think it means?'' He asked grinning back at her.**

''**What do you want it to mean?''She answered with a sexy smile.**

''**Well I hope it means that I get to take you to dinners, and movies, and have family nights with the kids, and hold your hand in public, and spend lazy weekends with you, and call you whenever I want, and Kiss you goodnight, and fall asleep next to you, only to wake you up a couple hours later and Make Love to you just because sleep is much more overrated than keeping my hands off you'' By the end of his speech she had unshed tears glistening in her eyes.**

''**I want that too.'' She whispers**

**He once again brings his hands up to cradle her cheeks.**

''**And just so were clear, I'm so fucking in love with you too.''**

'' **So what now?'' she whispers, still not really able to think while he's touching her.**

'' **Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do. I need to ask you a very important question.'' He tells her as a wicked grin spreads across his face. He slowly trails his hands from her cheeks, slowly down her arms, and entwining their fingers, he drops down to one knee still holding their hands together. Olivia grows wide eyed, and can hardly breathe.**

'' **El. Elliot, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' she asks flabbergasted.**

'' **Olivia Benson, I Love you more than anyone in this world, Will you be my girlfriend?'' He says, and the wicked grin has returned. Olivia's breathing has returned, and she returns the devilish grin. She leans down just far enough to smack him upside the back of the head.**

'' **OUCH''**

''**JERK'' Was spit out at the same time by both parties.**

'' **You gonna answer my proposal, Liv?'' still holding her hands, and smiling on bended knee.**

'' **If I say yes, are you gonna kiss me again?'' she asks smiling.**

'' **You bet your sweet little ass I am.'' He tells her with a seductive grin.**

'' **Then I'll be your girlfriend.'' She smiles.**

**Elliot jumps up off his knees, grabs her face, and crashes his mouth to hers once again.**

_**Oh My, what could possibly come next, well the date of course, whoever wants the date, hit the review button to find out if Liv and El break the first date rule**_


	9. Chapter 9

Let's try this again shall we? I know that I'm not going to completely escape bad reviews, it just makes you draw back a little when you get them, It also turns me into a procrastinator to say the least, but here we go...This is a filler chap, I know I promised you all ''The Date'' but let's just see how this goes, ok? And ummmm…..I kind of just pulled this chap out of my ass lol, it wasn't planned, also if you haven't already gathered, I am trying to make Charlie come across as this smart, sweet, deviant little boy, who just may be the death of our wonderful Olivia, if that makes sense. It will after you read this.

**Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do. I need to ask you a very important question.'' He tells her as a wicked grin spreads across his face. He slowly trails his hands from her cheeks, slowly down her arms, and entwining their fingers, he drops down to one knee still holding their hands together. Olivia grows wide eyed, and can hardly breathe.**

'' **El. Elliot, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' she asks flabbergasted.**

'' **Olivia Benson, I Love you more than anyone in this world, Will you be my girlfriend?'' He says, and the wicked grin has returned. Olivia's breathing has returned, and she returns the devilish grin. She leans down just far enough to smack him upside the back of the head.**

'' **OUCH''**

''**JERK'' Was spit out at the same time by both parties.**

'' **You gonna answer my proposal, Liv?'' still holding her hands, and smiling on bended knee.**

'' **If I say yes, are you gonna kiss me again?'' she asks smiling.**

'' **You bet your sweet little ass I am.'' He tells her with a seductive grin.**

'' **Then I'll be your girlfriend.'' She smiles.**

**Elliot jumps up off his knees, grabs her face, and crashes his mouth to hers once again.**

**Chapter 10**

**Charlie was bad, very very bad he thought to himself, but also very wise. He had been raised to go for what he wanted. Simon always taught him, that family comes first, and no matter what you always have to be willing to go out of your way for your family's happiness. These were the thoughts that were going through the 8 year olds head, as he sat on the closed toilet seat, with the cell phone, that had ''accidentally'' made it's way out of his Aunt Livvie's purse, and into his hot little hands. He scrolled down until he came to the name he had gotten to know so well last night. **

**Kathleen Stabler**

''**Bingo'' he whispered to himself as he hit the send button.**

''**Hello'' came the voice on the other end**

'' **Kathleen?'' he asked**

''**Charlie?'' Is everything ok? What are you doing with Liv's phone?''**

''**Long story...Uhh anyway I need to talk to you.'' He said trying to change the subject of the cell phone.**

'' **Ok, What's going on?'' Kathleen asked, a little hesitant of where this may be headed.**

'' **I may have really messed things up, and I feel real bad, and I don't know what to do.'' He said quickly.**

**Kathleen was utterly confused as she sat in her dorm room, Maureen and Lizzie were sitting on the bed across from her, as she put her finger up to her lips, as if to tell them to shhh while she pushed the speakerphone button on her phone.**

'' **Okay, what did you do, Charlie?'' she asked**

'' **I'm scared I really messed things up for my Aunt Livvie, and Elliot. You see I told Elliot things that I wasn't supposed to know, and I think it might have hurt his feelings, and I think now he's mad at Aunt Livvie, I heard them in there yelling, and I don't know how to take it back.'' He rambled**

''**Ok Charlie you just gotta calm down, and tell me what you told my dad, ok?'' Kathleen was trying to calm the boy, she could tell he was clearly upset. As she and her sisters listened to Charlie tell the story of the night Olivia came to his house, and cried herself to sleep in the comfort of her brothers Arms, by the time he finished, the girls were dumbstruck. All three girls had tears in there eyes, but Kathleen was the one to let them stream down her face. **

'' **Kathleen?'' the boy asked**

''**Yeah, Charlie I'm Here'' snapping back into reality**

''**What do I do?'' the boy asked hoping for the advice that would fix what he had done. **

**Kathleen thought for a minute, and then a grin spread across her face, and said, '' Ok Guys heres what were gonna do'' after explaining the plan to the rest of them, they were all excited that maybe, finally all is gonna be perfect with Elliot and Olivia, and the dynamic duo of Benson and Stabler may end up right where they belong, With each other.**

**Kathleen hung up the phone with Charlie, and jumped off her bed, headed straight for her closet, and quickly turned back around and looked her sisters still sitting on the bed and said**

''**Come On Ladies, IT'S SHOWTIME !'' She said with an amazing Grin on her face**

**Maureen was smiling from ear to ear, and Lizzie looked at her when her lips curved into an amazing smile and said**

'' **If this doesn't go how we want it to, Ill be over 18, legally an adult, and grounded for a very long time.'' She said smiling and walked away to get dressed. At this Maureen just shook her head, and laughed. ''It'll work.'' She whispered to herself. Then she stopped and looked up above her and said a little prayer**

''**Please make it work.'' **

_**About 2 hours later**_

'' **KATHLEEN ! COME ON!'' Maureen yelled to her sister from the bottom of the stairwell.**

'' **Ok, Im Coming, Im Coming, Just makin sure everything looks ok.'' She said as she came running down the stairs towards her sisters.**

''**Everything looks perfect, now we all know what our part is? '' Maureen asked going over the details of their little scheme is.**

''**Check!'' Kathleen and Lizzie said at once.**

'' **Ok, lets get this show on the road ladies.'' She told them as she started to lead the way down the hall.**

_**Meanwhile Olivia's apartment**_

'' **So I thought, if you wanted to help, we could by Simon and Lucy's tomorrow, and grab some stuff. Im supposed to meet that funeral director at two.'' Olivia told Elliot as she sat down next to him on the couch, handing him a soda.**

''**Of course I want to help you. I want to do anything I can to help you through this.'' He said caressing her cheek with his thumb.**

'' **Thanks El, There is so much I have to do Before I can even think about going back to work. I have to get their things from Simon's, not to mention clean out that house, and decide what to do with it, then theres Charlie's school, and the twins, I have to get the twins in daycare, and so much more.'' She was feeling overwhelmed**

''**Hey, we just need to take this one step at a time, ok? Don't overload yourself, everyone needs to adjust, lets just get them some stuff from the house, and get through the funeral, and then we'll worry about everything else, ok?'' he smiled at her and as soon as he brushed his lips over hers, there was a very annoying knock on the door.**

'' **That's it, Im installing a moat, nobody can get across.'' He yelled jokingly**

**Olivia just laughed a little and walked across the room to answer the door.**

''**Hey Girls, come on in'' she was all smiles when she saw Elliots daughters on the other side.**

''**Hey, What are you three doing here?'' Elliot asked glad to see his girls**

'' **What? We cant come visit?'' Kathleen asked**

'' **We just wanted to see how everyone was doing, dad'' replied Lizzie**

'' **Ummm.. speaking of, Olivia when we were coming down the hall, we heard some pretty strange noises above us, but I figured since your on the top floor, it must be nothing.'' Maureen said with a shrug**

'' **Wait, What kind of noises?'' Olivia asked getting a little bit concerned**

'' **Like someone was screaming'' Lizzie told her nonchalantly**

''**Ill go check it out, stay here'' Elliot said looking at the girls, and Olivia**

**Maureen who got wide eyed at the thought that her dad was going alone quickly spoke up**

'' **NO! Dad don't go by yourself, Liv please go with him, please?'' **

''**Ok, its okay honey lll go with him'' she replied rubbing the young blondes arm**

**As soon as Elliot and Olivia took off out of the apartment, Maureen and Kathleen quickly followed them, taking the opposite stairwell up to the roof. They stayed around the corner out of sight until they heard Elliot and Olivia reach the entrance to the rooftop, once they saw the pair go inside, they hauled ass over to the door, and quickly locked both Locks, including the deadbolt.**

'' **YESSS!'' They both yelled in excitement at the fact that their plan had actually worked.**

'' **WHAT THE HELL'' Elliot yelled as he turned back around and tried to open the door, he then began banging on it**

''**HEY, OPEN THE DOOR !'' he kept trying to get someones attention**

**Meanwhile Olivia was in awe at the sight before her, There was a small table in the middle of the rooftop, with a red satin tablecloth, covered in dishes, and food. They had wine glasses set up and a bottle of chilled Merlot in the middle. The seats were covered with white material, and Red rose pedals all around the entire setting. There was also a IPOD DOCK off to the side playing some very romantic, mood setting music, There were Four pillows and a blanket spread out off to the side, The pillows looked as if they had an envelope on top of them.**

''**El'' She practically whispered trying to capture her voice, although it was breaking**

''**El'' She said a bit Louder this time**

'' **ELLIOT!'' She screamed this time**

''**What?'' He whipped around startled**

**She had tears in her eyes, when he actually caught sight of the rooftop, he was in awe**

'' **What the'' he whispered taking in the sight**

'' **Theres something on the pillow, El'' Olivia said pointing to the far side of the Roof**

**He walked over and picked up the envelope, when he opened it, he retrieved the letter from inside and began to read it out loud**

_**Dear Dad and Liv, **_

_** I know your probably wondering what is going on, well let us tell you something, we've been wondering that about you two ever since the divorce. We always knew you two had this connection you can only dream about, it comes along once in a lifetime if your extremely lucky. Dad you always told us when we would bring our dates home to meet you, you just wanted us to be happy, well were returning the favor. All we want is for you to be happy, and Olivia makes you happy. So do us all a favor, and enjoy your one perfect night, you two deserve it, you two deserve each other. I only hope each one of us, and I mean all eight of us can find a love like yours in our lifetime. We'll come unlock the door in the morning, and don't worry about anything we got the kids covered, you have your slumber party, and we'll have ours, ok? We all love you both.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Eli, Charlie, Ian, and Sophie**_

**Elliot was shocked, Olivia was in tears, and neither knew what to say. Olivia was however the first to speak up**

'' **El, Do you know what this means?'' she asked looking into his eyes. He looked at her with absolute Love and devotion, as a slow, sexy grin spread over his face**

'' **Yeah, It means were finally gonna get our date.'' He replied just seconds before his lips crashed into hers.**

_**Ok, now I truly promise if this is continued next Chapter is the date, and maybe a little ''dessert''. Just remember good reviews make me happy **_


	10. Chapter 10

**She had tears in her eyes, when he actually caught sight of the rooftop, he was in awe**

'' **What the'' he whispered taking in the sight**

'' **There's something on the pillow, El'' Olivia said pointing to the far side of the Roof**

**He walked over and picked up the envelope, when he opened it, he retrieved the letter from inside and began to read it out loud**

_**Dear Dad and Liv, **_

_**I know your probably wondering what is going on, well let us tell you something, we've been wondering that about you two ever since the divorce. We always knew you two had this connection you can only dream about, it comes along once in a lifetime if you're extremely lucky. Dad you always told us when we would bring our dates home to meet you, you just wanted us to be happy, well were returning the favor. All we want is for you to be happy, and Olivia makes you happy. So do us all a favor, and enjoy your one perfect night, you two deserve it, you two deserve each other. I only hope each one of us, and I mean all eight of us can find a love like yours in our lifetime. We'll come unlock the door in the morning, and don't worry about anything we got the kids covered, you have your slumber party, and we'll have ours, ok? We all love you both.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Eli, Charlie, Ian, and Sophie**_

**Elliot was shocked, Olivia was in tears, and neither knew what to say. Olivia was however the first to speak up**

'' **El, Do you know what this means?'' she asked looking into his eyes. He looked at her with absolute Love and devotion, as a slow, sexy grin spread over his face**

'' **Yeah, It means were finally gonna get our date.'' He replied just seconds before his lips crashed into hers.**

**CAUTION: AC AC AC AC AC**

**I had to redo this, I was very unhappy with it before, although Im still kind of nervous it didnt come out right, let me know what you think, Im hoping to have the next chapter of this as well as The Bride's Bitch'' Up by next weekend if you want me to continue...**

''**I can't believe they did all of this'' They were sitting on the spread out blanket on the rooftop, It was starting to get dark, and they were looking out over the lit up city. Olivia was sitting with her back against Elliot, wrapped in his arms, while they both had wine glasses in hand, and a bowl of strawberries off to the side.**

''**I can'' He whispered simply kissing the back of her head.**

**She turned around to look at him with a questioning smile upon her face**

''**What? I'm not proud, I know my kids are evil.'' He said laughing**

**She smacked him lightly on the arm '' those wonderful children ARE NOT EVIL.'' **

'' **Whatever you say'' he chuckled**

**She tilted her head toward him a little more, and said barely above a whisper in the sexiest voice she could muster up '' are you saying you're not enjoying being wrapped around me?'' **

'' **Why don't you come here and find out?'' he whispered in her ear**

**Olivia untangled herself from his legs, turning around she slid onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his back, and curling her arms around his neck ''Better?'' she asked placing sweet, luscious kisses on his lips.**

'' **No'' he replied as he quickly wrapped one arm around her back, placed the other hand behind her head, as he layed her down onto the floor, Hovering above her still nipping at her glorious lips**

'' **That's better'' he smirked, removing his arm from her back, he lifted her t-shirt a bit to tickle the skin there with his fingertips. He was kissing her with such fervor now she thought her head was gonna explode. He ran his hands down her side, then down the expanse of her legs.**

**He slowed his movements, and removed his mouth from hers, looking into her eyes**

'' **I Love you so much'' he said**

**Her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, she believed him, for the first time in her life she actually believed those words were genuine, and not just a way for a guy to get in her pants.**

'' **I Love you too, El''**

**He kissed her again, as his hands grabbed a hold of each side of her shirt, and lifted it over her head. He kissed down her neck, then along her shoulder blades, and across her chest. He slowly placed kisses downward meeting the juncture of her breasts, he licked between each one slowly, then blew his warm breath over his wet path.**

**Olivia was dying that was the only explanation, he was gonna make her crawl out of her skin.**

**He undid the button on her jeans, then the zipper, he slid to the side of her in order to bring the unwanted material down her long legs, now she laid there clad in only her matching black lace bra and boy shorts, and the only straight thought his brain could muster up was he was indeed one lucky bastard.**

**She sat up suddenly and quickly ripped his shirt over his head. He got out of his jeans just as quickly. She was still sitting up which granted him access to undo the clasp on her bra. As soon as her breasts came spilling out his mouth was on them, kissing, licking sucking full force. Without removing his mouth he slipped a hand inside her panties to feel how ready she was. He slowly slid on finger up her soaking wet slit, He grinned feeling how moist she was for him.**

**He slid his finger back down and inserted it into her core, then added another finger to the mix.**

''**Mmmmm El, God so good'' **

'' **I need to be inside you, Baby'' He said not knowing how much longer he could hold out.**

'' **I need that too, please get inside me'' **

**He quickly slid the lace down her long perfect legs, as he lined himself up at her entrance, He slowly slid deep inside her, giving her a minute to adjust.**

**''Ive been waiting to do this with you for forever Liv, Oh God I Love you so much'' **

**''Mmmm...Me too El, I Love you too.''**

**She started rotating her hips as a sign for him to move, and he did just that, slowly at first, but quickly picking up his pace.**

**they both let out loud moans of pleasure, he gently started to push farther and farther into her, her knees were bent on each side of him, and she spread her legs as far as she could get them, so he could go as deep as he could get.**

**With each thrust he started to get harder and faster, soon he was pounding into her incessantly. She was holding on for dear life, grasping at his sweaty biceps, she was meeting him thrust for thrust.**

**''Oh Liv Baby, Oh God, You're so Fucking tight.''**

**''MMM…. Please Don't Stop…. AHHH SHIT'' she threw her head back in ecstasy**

**He felt her start to clamp down around him, she was so tight, his dick was suffocating.**

**''YESSS… LIV…OH GOD ARE YOU READY?''**

**'' Ohhhh Yes ELLLL… PLEASE…IM READY…..MMMMMM FUCK IM READY''**

**He started pumping into her with such force she could barely breathe, she felt it then, the most amazing climax she had ever had started wracking her body, she felt him spilling his warm seed in her body, he pivoted in her a few more times, until they both finally settled down off their intense orgasms. Once the shaking had ceased, he rolled off to the side of her, and caressed her face, while gently laying a kiss on her lips**

'' **I love you''**

'' **mmm I love you too El''**

**''Ya know, I wonder if Simon had a hand in this, if hes looking down on us, and smiling?'' Elliot asked as sensitively as possible, not wanting to upset her**

**Olivia quickly sat up with a shocked expression**

**''ELLIOT! I hope to god my brother is not looking down at me right now'' she said playfully slapping his arm**

**Elliot couldnt help but chuckle, '' you know what I mean Liv, I honestly believe he'd be happy for us, everything happens for a reason, ya know.''**

**'' Simon was rooting for us alot more than ya think'' she said shyly remembering the night she sobbed in her brothers arms over Elliot**

**He smiled sweetly, and leaned over to peck her lips, until she pulled away smiling.**

'' **We should get dressed before your kids see us like this'' **

'' **Theyd deserve it'' he chuckled**

''**ELLIOT!'' She yelled in shock**

''**totally kidding'' he laughed as he grabbed her face laying another mind blowing kiss on her**


	11. Chapter 11

I am thinking that in the next few weeks I will be taking both my stories down. I cant seem to find the spark I need to continue them. I was also informed that '' The Brides Bitch'' was used on under a different tv show, someone just changed the name of the characters and used my story, I mean whats the point? If you cant be original don't write fanfiction, your not being paid to do this. In the beginning when I started writing ''Life'' I had so much encouragement and support that kept me going, and then I started getting horrible reviews fom nasty people who had nothing better to do than to bring other people down, I just lost my nitch, and I cant seem to get it back, I Love everyone who supported me through these two stories Thank You for the kind words, maybe in the future I can motivate myself to try again

Stephanie


End file.
